Viral influenza infection can lead to disease. Strategies to prevent and manage disease associated with viral influenza infection can include vaccines with inactivated viruses and drugs. However, such strategies can be costly to maintain supply with demand and, thus, be limited in supply; may result in variable protection and less than satisfactory alleviation of symptoms, thereby ineffectively preventing or treating illness and, in some instances death, consequent to disease associated with viral influenza infection. Thus, there is a need to develop new, improved and effective methods of treatment for preventing and managing disease associated with viral influenza infection.